Mangle
Not what you were looking for? See Foxy (Disambiguation) Mangle is a female animatronic who is extremely nice and first debuted in The life has came to life . She never spoke in the first episode but she is the 2nd character to ever get a line . Bio Mangle is a gossip girl with Toy Chica . She likes to make other happy when she is happy . She is shown to have a good relationship with Foxy since Toy Bonnie broke her hand and replaced it with Foxy's hook . Mangle is also shown to be a great motivator/friend since she helped Golden Freddy get over his "failure" of bringing Spring Bonnie back to life and promising Toy Chica that she'll make another drawing for her Season 1 Mangle was in Kids Cove in The life has came to life. She once started to move when Marionette gave her life with his powers . After this , Toy Chica asks Mangle if she thinks it's crazy that they're alive and she thinks so . After Toy Bonnie inspects the door , Mangle and Toy Chica asks him what was going on then Toy Bonnie showed them the hook in the door , they were shocked . After Toy Bonnie dismantled Mangle's right hand , Toy Chica was mad at him. In episode 11 Mangle finds Foxy in a bad mood . She asks him whats wrong and he tells her that he lost his hook but Mangle shows him that she has his hook and they continue talking . In episode 19 , Toy Chica thanks Mangle for the drawing she made then Toy Chica asks Mangle why her head looks odd looking . She explains that the owners of the place thought her head was too small so they gave her a new one . Toy Chica changes the subject and asks Mangle if she should still go out with Toy Bonnie . Mangle says that she'll have to thank him later since he does like the hook . Toy Chica literally just realises that she lost the piece of paper and Mangle said she'd make a new one . Out of nowhere , both Mangle and Toy Chica hear a weird sound . They go to where they heard it and see the security guard lying there dead in the office . Toy Chica suggests that they both should get Golden Freddy and Marionette . Marionette comes and tells both of them to leave it to the owners . Mangle finds Golden Freddy in a stroppy mood in the safe room . She asks him what's wrong and he tells her that he's tried to bring Spring Bonnie back to life but it failed . Mangle told him that he's a very cool guy and that he shouldn't be ashamed if he fails. Golden Freddy takes this advice and teleports away. When the pizzeria was on lockdown , Springtrap tries to make sure no one is awake or active in the pizzeria so he can cause havoc but he hears Marionette so he gets a tranquilizer gun and shoots Marionette twice . Then he faints . Springtrap decides to go to kids cove then destroys Mangle with a fire axe. In episode 21 when the pizzeria isn't on lockdown anymore , Foxy decides to go check on Mangle but he finds her hiding behind a party table . Mangle says that she just woke up to only find that she's in peices and for whatever reason she has an extra head. The second head (Endoplush) asks Mangle who she is but Foxy interrupts and asks why she has 2 heads and Mangle isn't sure . Foxy asks her if they should tell everyone but Lukas is one step ahead of them and done that already . Some of the animatronics come to look at Mangle . Marionette says that he can't do anything about it since the parts are in random places and it'll be almost impossible to fix her . Foxy asks who they think destroyed her and Lukas thinks it was Toy Bonnie and everyone , except Toy Chica , agrees with him . Category:Fox Category:Female Category:Mangle Category:Characters Category:Endoplush